


How to Parent: A PSA by Emmett Forrest

by cheeriosandgalaxybars



Series: The Adventures of Parenthood: Written by Emmett Forrest and Introduction by Elle Woods [1]
Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Mentioned Emmett Forrest's Mom, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeriosandgalaxybars/pseuds/cheeriosandgalaxybars
Summary: Let it be known that Emmett didn't mind the idea of children, he just wasn't expecting one before the age of thirty. He also wasn't expecting a girl. Or any of it really.But he's trying his best. Problem is, he's a bit too far out of his league.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Series: The Adventures of Parenthood: Written by Emmett Forrest and Introduction by Elle Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	How to Parent: A PSA by Emmett Forrest

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3 please don't kill me.

Emily was born on a Wednesday after nine months of worry from Emmett. He'd gotten a call from Elle late Tuesday and had almost dropped his coffee mug on the floor.

Not his best move, honestly. Seriously, not even a second into being a father and he'd almost shattered his only mug.

Still, he'd held her on the Wednesday morning on the first day of spring. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes on (could he call her a thing? She was a baby, but that was still technically a thing, right?) and he remembered crying.

She had his eyes. All wide eyed with hope and curiosity. He realized all too quickly that _holy crap he'd have to foster that childhood wonder._

He was a father. He was a father. Oh God, he was a father.

And it all came tumbling down from there because why wouldn't it?

~

Emily was a loud kid. Really loud.

"Em." He looked to his wife. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes and he saw a spot of drool on her chin. "Can you get her?"

Usually, he'd have no problem. Elle was often the one to get Emily when she was fussing during the night and Emmett would lie there listening to her singing lullabies. However, Elle had been staying late to work with a client every day and so this left him as primary carer.

He hesitated. It seemed Elle saw this and she sighed before sitting up and he scrambled out of bed. "No, it's okay. You go back to bed."

Damn him and his inability to say no to her. He really wanted sleep.

(But if he was being completely honest, it didn't bother him. Elle would smile at him when he'd put Emily to bed and she'd kiss his cheek and pull him under the covers. Maybe she'd play with his hair, at least until she fell asleep again.)

He reached the nursery and walked in. His daughter was placed in the middle of her cot screaming her lungs out. He had a funny feeling she'd make a great singer one day with all the air she could get into her.

He started quietly shushing her, picking her up and gently bouncing her around the room. He found the little nightlight that Elle had placed on the small floral dresser.

Elle had made it very clear when she found out that Emily was due in spring that the room be painted to match that aesthetic. And as a result, everything had some sort of flower or bee on it. Emmett had found it endearing at the time but his sleep-deprived eyes didn't find the bright colors very fun when he switched the light on.

Emily was still crying despite Emmett's best efforts and Elle walked in, having realized nothing was being solved. And she bared goods in the form of a bottle.

"I'm not so great at this," he said as she gently took Emily from him. "Or maybe she's a Mommy's girl."

Elle laughed as she took a seat in the rocking chair. "Or she's hungry."

Emmett watched from the other side as Emily settled down to feed and felt the familiar burn of embarrassment. How could he be a dad if he couldn't even calm down his own daughter? 

God, he was way out of his league.

Elle looked up at him and that small smile graced her lips. The one that made him melt inside. The one that she used whenever she knew he needed her.

"What's going on inside that head of yours, huh?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't really have a dad."

She tilted her head to the side. He knew it was an invitation to continue but he felt himself stumbling. He didn't need to add this on to her, she was stressed enough as it was.

"I know," she replied, moving the bottle away from Emily and passing it to Emmett. "And that's got you thinking, then?" She lifted herself up from the chair and began burping Emily.

It still surprised him how well she knew him. It was scary, really. Terrifying. He still wasn't used to having someone just _know._ But he loved how she just did. It was much easier to voice something when the other person seemed to understand everything in only a few words.

So, he sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah. I didn't have good role models, nothing to say 'that's how I want to be as a dad'."

Elle nodded. "Well, have you thought about what you don't want to be as a dad?"

He frowned. What he didn't want to be? "No, what do you mean?"

Elle had moved to the cot now and was placing Emily inside. He saw her bop her nose. Emily cooed back.

"You said you didn't have any good role models for what you wanted to be as a dad, right?" Elle said. She pulled the blanket around Emily a bit tighter. "But that would mean you had enough examples of what you shouldn't be. So, what don't you want to be?"

He replied so fast that it surprised him. "Absent." Like his own father. "Impatient." Like his grade five teacher. "And I don't wanna make her feel unloved, either." Like all of his mom's boyfriends had made him think.

Elle leaned up to kiss him and raised a hand to his cheek. "Then that's what you'll not do."

He smiled at her, wrapping an arm round her waist until she was pressed against him. 

She was right. He could choose not to be like that. He'd work hard to make sure he wasn't. He decided that night that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Emily knew she was loved, that she'd always be listened to and that he would always be there.

"Why do you always have to be right?" he asked, laughing when Elle pulled away.

"I'm not always, just with you."

"Ha, ha."

They stayed like that for a moment. Elle with her hand resting on his cheek, the other lost in his hair and him with one arm wrapped around her. At least, that was until Elle sighed and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"I'd really love to stare at your pretty face but I'm tired."

And so that's what they did. He dropped a kiss on Emily's forehead before making his way back to their bedroom to find Elle curled up in the blankets. He got in beside her and she moved to face him.

"Love you," she mumbled, playing with his hair.

"Yeah, love you too."

And although Emmett was entirely out of his depth, he didn't mind it with Elle there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short, I just had an idea for a thing where they were parents and I'm really starved for Legally Blonde content. [Come hang with me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marsbarsncornflakes)


End file.
